Carousel
by hyejinpark
Summary: Malam itu, di bawah sinar bulan purnama, di tengah hiruk pikuk, meriahnya rombongan sirkus di taman hiburan mala mini, aku jatuh cinta pada sesosok gadis bergaun merah muda yang memegang gulali berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dipakainya.


**_MidNight Fantasy_**

Aku berharap semuanya dapat berjalan dengan sangat cepat sehingga semuanya tidak berbekas dalam ingatan ku. Hidup yang ku jalani selama ini terasa monoton. Aku tidak dapat keluar dari zona nyaman ku, aku terpasung dalam kenyaman serta hayalan-hayalan semu nan manis. Aku terjebak dalam pusaran mimpi tiada akhir.

Sekumpulan mimpi yang membuat ku menjadi pribadi rapuh. Segudang imajinasi semu yang membuat pikiran ku menjadi sempit. Aku hanya dapat mendongak ke atas, tanpa melihat lagi ke bawah. Aku hanya dapat melihat apa yang ada di depan mata ku, tanpa melihat sekeliling...

Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang tidak aku miliki dan bukannya apa yang ku miliki sekarang. Ego yang super kuat membuat hati ku perlahan menjadi sekeras baja namun rapuh seperti karang yang tidak kuat terkena hempasan angin dan deburan ombak, lalu terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Ada sebuah ganjalan yang menutupi nurani ku untuk melihat sekeliling, ada sebuah kabut kelabu yang menutupi keping hitam ku dengan angan-angan, ada sebuah dorongan yang membuat akal sehat ku kian menjauh dari pikiran sehat, dan ada pula arus deras yang menyeret ku ke dalam pusaran mimpi-mimpi manis tiada akhir.

Semakin aku terpana, semakin aku terpesona, semakin akau terperosok dalam buaiyan semu tidak akhir. Ku melambung jauh, terbang bersama mimpi. Indah memang, enak rasanya memang, kau hanya tinggal duduk atau berbaring, sembari menarik-narik kecil atau bahkan mencabuti rambut mu lalu terlena oleh bisiskan-bisikan halus dari sang penabur mimpi semu.

Bagaikan udara yang selalu kita hirup setiap detik...

Mereka akan selalu membisikan tentang apa yang tidak ku miliki dan bukannya memikirakan tentang apa yang sudah aku miliki.

 **_MidNight Circus_**

Sudah lama sekali sejak aku di ajak nenek ku menonton sirkus, kira-kira saat itu usia ku sekitar tiga belas. Aku masih ingat rasanya, ketika kepala dan leher ku mati rasa karena terus mendongak melihat atraksi sepasang pria dan wanita yang berayun dan bergelantungan pada seutas tali, lalu terbang melompati cincin-cincin besar tanpa mengenainya.

Hidung ku juga tak kalah tajam mengenali bau, saat sekelompok gajah itu datang dan berdiri tepat di jarak lima bangku di arah ku. Para gadis seksi dengan pakaian ketat kerlap-kerlip harus menutup hidung mereka, dan para pawang yang menyemprotkan sebotol pengharum ruangan. Tepuk riuh penonton, mengarahkan ku kembali pada jalannya pertunjukan. Kali ini atraksi dua orang cebol yang mengocol perut para penonton.

Belum lagi pertunjukan inti seorang pesulap dengan jas biru tua mencolok, berkerlap kelip yang lengkap dengan segala aksesoris yang menempel di tubuhnya. Satu ekor, dua ekor, tiga, empat, dan lima ekor kelinci di tarik dari dalam topi hitam panjangnya. Trik lama, namun selalu dapat memubuat penonton terperangah. Kumpulan kabut dan asap, serta percikan kembang api juga selalu menarik perhatian.

Sirkus selalu menyajikan trik-trik lawas menjadi sesuatu yang spektakuler. Gadis berkostum mini, kelinci yang keluar dari topi panjang, atraksi tali serta para badut cebol dan kembang api, semuanya seperti gulali-gulali manis. Sirkus bagi ku adalah sebuah versi mini dari sejuta fantasi manusia yang di tuangkan lewat pertunjukan.

Sebuah atraksi yang menyuguhkan fantasi tiada akhir.

 **_** **Bianglala** **_**

Dalam benak ku, aku selalu bertanya, mengapa orang-orang suka pergi ke taman hiburan hanya untuk di siksa. Roler coster, histeria, bianglala, dan lain sebagainya...

Mereka hilir mudik, rela antri berjam-jam hanya demi mendapatkan sensasi yang mereka sebut menguji adrenalin katanya.

Tak habis fikir saja, mereka rela mengantri untuk sekedar di hempaskan ke udara, lalu di jungkir balikan lagi tubuh mereka empat puluh lima derajat dari ketinggian dua puluh lima meter.

Jeritan demi jeritan tersapu bersama angin yang lewat, kemudian setelah turun, mereka tertawa puas lalu bilang, "Wah tadi seru banget ya..." dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tubuh gemetar, dan detak jantung yang belum teratur.

Hidup itu bagaikan taman bermain yang selalu menyajikan berjuta kesenangan dan tantangan di dalamnya. Seperti naik roler coster, hidup yang semula berjalan lambat tiba-tiba melesat jauh dan sangat cepat. Kau bahkan sering lupa untuk membuka mata melihat ke bawah. Atau seperti wahana histeria dengan kejutan yang akan membawamu terbang cepat ke angkasa kemudian turun kembali dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Namun ada satu wahana yang membuat ku tertarik untuk menaikkinya, bianglala...

Kincir angin raksasa dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang di sekelilingnya. Selalu berputar dan berputar tanpa lelah. Yang tanpa henti menyuguhkan pemandangan bagi siapa saja yang menaikkinya. Saat masih di bawah, keping hitam ku hanya menatap senyum ceria dan bahagia para pengunjung, dan ketika ku sampai di atas, keping hitam ku menangkap hamparan luas kerlap kerlip cahaya yang mengajak ku terbuai sehingga aku tidak ingin beranjak turun.

 **_** **CAROUSEL** **_**

 **_281215** **,** **22:40_**

Aku menutup laptop biru kesayangan ku setelah menatap jam menunujukkan pukul 23:04, "sudah malam juga" benak ku. Aku pun menguap, kala menyadari jika saat ini mata ku mulai berair dan mengantuk. Bibir ku melengkung ke atas, "Ya ampun, kau pasti kelelahan karena menunggui ku dari tadi ya." Ucap ku pada sosok bertubuh mungil itu.

Dengkuran halus tidurnya membuat diri ku tertawa geli, terlebih ketika melihat ada noda air liur yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. "Ya ampun, kau pasti sangat lelah hingga sampai seperti ini" kekeh ku padanya.

Tak ingin menunggu lama, aku pun mengangkat tubuh seringan bulu itu ke ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ku selimuti ia hingga sebatas leher, lalu ku kecup keningnya beberapa detik. Ia mengerinyit, bibir bershape-M nya mengerucut imut, lalu bergerak-gerak bagaikan sedang mengunyah.

Sadar akan punggung ku yang terasa pegal, aku mencoba untuk merenggangkannya sejenak. Langit malam sangat indah, fikir ku. Saat keeping obsidian ku tak sengaja melihat ke luar jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Haahhhh" aku menghela nafas, saat beban di pundak ku merambat naik ke kepala ku. Ku tengok, wajah gadis manis pucat ku yang masih tampak asyik berselimut mimpi di sana.

Tak mudah bagi ku, hanya seorang penulis lepas sebuah artikel online serta Koran dan majalah untuk membuat gadis ku itu bahagia. " Haahh…" aku kembali menghela nafas ku, merasa menyesal karena telah membawa paksa gadis ku dari kehidupan mewahnya. Hanya karena satu kata, cinta.

Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan lain selain menulis dan menulis. Terkadang aku mencurahkan semua isi pikiran ku lewat puisi, "kkkkkkk" aku terkekeh, kala mengingat para gadis di kelas ku sewaktu SMA tergila-gila hanya karena puisi gombal ku.

"Sinting kau Cho!" umpat ku sembari terkekeh, "gadis mu akan marah jika tahu dulu kau merayu puluhan gadis semasa kau sekolah."

Aku kembali tersenyum ketika melihat wajah yang sudah delapan tahun lebih ini menghiasi pikiran ku. "Ya ampun, ia bahkan tidak sadar berapa usianya sekarang, mengapa tingkah mu sangat menggemaskan di mata ku oh?" monolog ku lirih.

Memori ku pun mau tak mau kembali berputar mundur ke delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Sepasang manik rubah yang berbinar-binar hanya karena sebuah gulali kapas merah muda, bias membuatnya mengeluarkan tingkah layaknya anak kecil yang berjingkrak kegirangan.

Aku yang terpesona itu pun tanpa sadar mengikutinya. Langkah jenjang membawa ku untuk mengenal dirinya lebih jauh.

Malam itu, di bawah sinar bulan purnama, ditengah hiruk pikuk, meriahnya rombongan sirkus di taman hiburan mala mini, aku jatuh cinta pada sesososk gadis bergaun merah muda yang memegang gulali berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dipakainya.

Manik rubahnya memancarkan pancaran kesenangan ketika alunan musik klasik membawa kuda-kuda yang kami naikki ini mulai bergerak berputar-putar mengikuti alunan musik.

' _Grep'_

"Eh" aku menoleh, saat merasakan pinggang ku di rengkuh dari belakang, "Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku" ucapnya parau, seraya membenamkan wajahnya di punggung ku.

Aku berbalik, lalu bergantian memeluknya. Ah, aku sangat suka saat aku memeluknya, tubuhnya terasa sangat pas untuk berada dalam pelukan ku. "Kau tidur seperti orang mati, bagaimana bisa aku membangunkan mu huh" goda ku sembari memencet bibirnya yang mencebik.

"Ish, kau menyumpahi ku agar aku cepat mati ya!" deliknya, yang tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

"Anio, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggumu, kau tahu kau tampak begitu lelah. Lihat saja air liur di sudut bibir mu itu"

"Ish, Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!"

Oh, tidak! ia mulai merajuk lagi, dan ini lah yang ku tunggu, ekspresi favorit ku.

"Sayang, aku kan hanya bercanda tadi. Kau tetap cantik kok meski pun dengan noda air liur di sudut bibir mu itu" ucap ku dan di hadiahi delikan tajam olehnya.

Aku pun tertawa dan gadis ku hanya memelototi ku dengan ekspresi favorit ku. Tak mau membuatnya merajuk terlalu lama, aku pun mencoba mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan ku. "Jangan peluk-peluk! Aku sedang sebal dengan mu" cegahnya menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di dada.

Tapi bukan aku namanya jika hanya memeluknya saja tidak bisa, dengan kelihaian ku selama bertahun-tahun, hanya dalam dua kali gerakan, aku berhasil menangkapnya ke dalam pelukan ku.

"Mianhae" bisik ku di telinganya, "Lepaskan aku" cicitnya, masih dalam mode merajuk.

"Min, apa hari ini begitu melelahkan hm?" Tanya ku dengan suara lembut, aku pun melepas pelukan ku lalu mengamati bingkai wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat. "Masih agak demam" ucap ku saat menempelkan kening kami berdua," kita hubungi Kibum nuna ya?" tawar ku padanya.

"Gwancanha" ia menggeleng lalu tangan hangatnya menyusuri wajah ku, " ini hanya efek kemoterapi siang tadi tuan Cho, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa" sambungnya lagu.

"Mianhae, seharusnya siang tadi aku menemani mu. Tapi kepala editor tiba-tiba meminta ku untuk mengedit naskah drama" ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali, "Ada Hyuk yang menemani ku tadi, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, kau membuat ku takut tahu."

"Aku lebih takut melihat mu kesakitan Min…" ku peluk tubuh ringkihnya lalu membawanya kembali berbaring di ranjang kami, "tidurlah lagi, aku akan menemani mu" bujuk ku yang tak mau suasana malam ini berubah suram.

Gadis ku itu hanya diam, menatap keping obsidian ku yang syarat akan kecemasan. "Kyuhyun-ah, besok kita pergi ke taman hiburan ya" pintanya tiba-tiba,

"Kita tunggu sampai kondisi mu membaik dulu ya"

"Tidak mau" dia memotong ucapan ku, "Tapi kau masih demam sayang" ucap ku lagi,"demamnya kan sekarang, mungkin besok sudah tidak lagi"gadis ku ini benar-benar keras kepala, "Min-ah…."

"Kyuhyun"

Tidak! Ia mengeluarkan jurus andalanya dan merengek pada ku, "Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu ya, aku janji kita akan ke sana, tapi menunggu kondisi mu baik dulu ya" ucap ku mencoba selembut mungkin.

Sejak kecil gadis ku ini di besarkan dalam rumah kaca, satu hentakkan kecil saja bisa membuat kaca itu retak…

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada waktu" salaknya pada ku.

Entah kenapa lidah ku terasa kelu, saat mendengar ucapan itu darinya, "Jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Tidurlah ini sudah larut" ucap ku membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Kyuhyun, taman bermainnya bagaimana?" ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Aku kembali menghela nafas ku lalu mengiyakan keinginannya tadi, aku pun mengangguk, " dengan satu syarat jika demam mu sudah benar-benar turun besok. Dan aku juga akan menghubungi Kibum nuna untuk itu"

Lihat kan, sekarang ia tersenyum manis ketika mendengarkan perkataan ku barusan. Ia pun menepuk bantal di sisi nya, "kemari kau juga harus tidur, aku cemburu kau lebih banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan laptop biru mu ketimbang aku"

Tanpa membuatnya menunggu lama, aku langsung memposisikan diri ku tidur menamping, menghadapnya.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut, agar demam mu lekas turun, dan juga…"

Manik rubahnya menatap ku dengan lembut sekali, " jangan berkata yang macam-macam arasseo! "

"Hm, arrasseo" ucapnya lalu yang lalu beberapa menit kemudian kembali bergelung dalam mimpi.

"Cepat sembuh gadis kesayangan ku" ucap ku lirih, penuh doa dan harapan lalu kemudian mengecup kening berkeringatnya lama sekali.

 **.**

 **_FIN_**

 **291215|0:26**

 **Sign**

 **-hyejinpark-**

 **.**

 **A /N:** Hi untuk kalian yang masih sempat membaca cerita di akun ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

8


End file.
